Genus: Dianthus. 
Species: xhybrida. 
Denomination: xe2x80x98Devon Octaviaxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of carnation that is grown for use as an ornamental container plant. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus xhybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Devon Octaviaxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Devon Octaviaxe2x80x99 is a hybrid plant that is the product of a breeding program started by the inventor in 1980. The breeding program is not federally funded and is on going, conducted in cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The primary focus of the breeding program is to produce new cultivars of carnations that exhibit unique growth habit.
xe2x80x98Devon Octaviaxe2x80x99 was selected in 2000, by the inventor, from a large group of open pollinated seedlings. The exact parents are unknown. The female parent plant is presumed to be an unidentified cultivar of Dianthus and the male parent is presumed to be an unidentified cultivar of Dianthus. There are no close comparison plants known to the inventor.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar xe2x80x98Devon Octaviaxe2x80x99 was first accomplished by the inventor in 2000 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of sexual propagation used was vegetative stem cuttings. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations by vegetative propagation.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new Dianthus cultivar xe2x80x98Devon Octaviaxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish this cultivar from all other commercial varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Devon Octaviaxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic and cultural conditions without however any variation in genotype.
1. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Octaviaxe2x80x99 exhibits a compact mounding growth habit.
2. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Octaviaxe2x80x99 exhibits pink and red flowers.
3. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Octaviaxe2x80x99 exhibits medium-green foliage.
4. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Octaviaxe2x80x99 is 25-30 cm. in height and 15-20 cm in width.
5. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Octaviaxe2x80x99 is an evergreen perennial herb.
6. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Octaviaxe2x80x99 blooms from April to October.
7. Dianthus xe2x80x98Devon Octaviaxe2x80x99 is hardy to minus 15xc2x0 Centigrade.